Blog użytkownika:Jakubus/Cierpienie jest surowym, ale uczonym mistrzem dla tego, kto umie przyjąć od niego niezawodne lekcje
Jedyne co mi chodziło teraz po głowie to był sen, a w nim szarość i nic poza tym. Zawsze tak miałem, kiedy okropnie się bałem... a była tylko jedna rzecz na tym świecie której tak bardzo się bałem. Mój własny ojciec. Ja rozumiem wikingowie mają być twardzi i lubią popić, ale żeby dzień w dzień pić i testować wytrzymałość swojego syna? Po prostu mój organizm nie daje rady. Tym bardziej, że urodziłem się słabszy niż inni. Jednak nie jestem, aż tak słaby, ale jeszcze nie mogę się mu postawić. Jego ulubionymi czynnościami było kopanie i krzyczenie. Rzucał mną rzadko, bo raczej trzymał wtedy piwo w ręce. Był także doskonałym aktorem i miał mocną głowę do kaca, bo nigdy go nie miał. Za to łatwo się upijał, więc pomyślicie "łatwy do manipulowania", a ja wam powiem, że w ogóle nie da się nim manipulować, bo on tytlko dostaje ataku agresji na mnie. Wioską zarządzał genialnie, nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie. Czas mi też organizował "perfekcyjnie". Mianowicie kazał mi chodzić do kuźni do jego przyjaciela Pyskacza. Nie protestowałem, bo dostałoby mi się jeszcze więszke manto, a tego nie chciałem, bo moje ciało i tak było całe pokryte w bliznach. Na nogach, brzuchu, rękach, ale tylko jedna na twarzy. Nie pamiętam czy on mi ją zrobił, ale jest. Teraz trochę na temat Pyskacza, lubiłem go, jako jedynego w całej wiosce, ponieważ mnie tolerował i ograniczał mój zapał do budowania nowych przedmiotów i rysowania nowych planów. Był mocno doświadczony w swoim zawodzie i wszystko starał się robić dokładnie. Był pomocny, ale nie wiedział co się dzieje u mojego ojca w domu, inaczej by mi pomógł... chyba. Kuźnia to było jedyne miejsce w którym czułem się dobrze. To było moje królestwo, mogłem tu robić co mi się żywnie podobało, ale tylko wtedy jak Pyskacza nie było. Miałem masę projektów na bronie, bomby, zbroje i maszyny latające. Moim największym marzeniem było zrealizowanie ich wszystkich, no prawie największym, bo miałem jeszcze jedno pragnienie. Pragnienie przyjaciela, takiego prawdziwego, takiego który zawsze by był przy tobie i nigdy Cię nie opuścił. Jednak wiedziałem dobrze, że nie zdąże doczekać tych dni, bo moje ciało już było doszczętnie wykończone. Jeszcze żeby tego było mało miałem też swoich "adoratorów". Czyli bandę Sączysmarka. Zebrał on dzieciaki z mojego rocznika i młodsze, aby mnie dręczyć. Chociaż nie wiem czy bardziej powodem do dręczenia mnie nie była przypadkiem chęć zdobycia Astrid, czyli najładniejszej dziewczyny w wiosce. Ich celem było uprzykrzyć mi życie. Na przykład rzucali we mnie toporami, które przed chwilą zrobiłem, kradli mi jedzenie zanim było rozdane i kiedy chodziłem do lasu pomyśleć i pozbierać ziół, Ci nastawili na mnie pułapki i cieszyli, że złapali zwierzynę, tylko jakąś taką chudą. Pewnego jednak razu miarka się przebrała, tylko, że to nie ja miałem się zemścić, a oni na mnie. Stało się to tak: Kiedy spokojnie pracowałem sobie w kuźni usłyszałem nagle dziwny głos dobiegający z zewnątrz. Tak jakby ktoś mnie wołał, wyszedłem, więc i zostałem obrzucony wnętrznościami smoków i usłyszałem trzask łamanego drzewa i zobaczyłem tylko jak wielka pochodnia, którą używaliśmy do ujawniania pozycji smoków na niebie zaczeła się walić na kuźnie. Wpadłem, więc do środka i zabrałem wszystkie swoje projekty. Próbowałem wybiedz, ale nie zdążyłem... Pamiętałem tylko, że bolało mnie całe ciało. Widziałem, że grupa Smarka ucieka, a wkurzony, jeśli można to tak lekko ująć, Stoik podchodzi do mnie, wyciąga miecz i odcina mnie w pół od Całej konstrukcji. Przynajmniej ja myślałem, że mnie uciął w połowie, a tak naprawdę uciął dwie nogi co dowiedziałem się dopiero jak się obudziłem. Cieszyłem się tylko, że jeszcze żyję, jednak moje szczęście nie trwało długo, bo jak tylko rany się zabliźniły, mój ojciec dosłownie wykopał mnie z wyspy, a powodem było to, że nie nadawałem się do niczego. Dał mi tylko małą łódkę, drewno i nożyk, abym mógł sobie wystrugać protezy. I tak płynąłem sobie spokojnie ku nicości, bolał mnie tylko cały brzuch. Miałem zajęcie, a nawet dwa. Pierwszym było struganie protez, a drugim strach. Tak, moim zajęciem był strach. Strach nie przed byle kim, bo przed smokami. Spytacie się "co to smoki?", już wam tłumaczę, są to gady, które mogą latać, ziać ogniem i rozszarpywać wszystko zębami, kolcami czy sam Thor wie czym. Więc nie widziałem swojej przyszłości w kolorowych barwach, nie widziałem jej nawet w czarno - białych, bo przed oczami miałem szarą mgłę, która zasłaniała mi wszystko. Wyobraźcie sobie moje zdziwienie, kiedy przybiłem do brzegu jakiejś wyspy. Dryfowałem tylko pół dnia. Nawet nie zdążyłem za ten czas wystrugać sobie jednej protezy, a co dopiero dwóch, więc następne dwa dni spędziłem na struganiu protez, a potem znalazłem wodę na tej wyspie w ciągu pięciu sekund, bo wystarczyło wyjść z łodzi. Wtedy skupiłem się na jedzeniu, a to sprawiło, że przyjrzałem się faunie i florze wyspy. Rosły na niej wysokie drzewa z jakimiś owocami na nich, miałem nadzieję, że są jadalne. Więc niewiele myśląc wspiąłem się na drzewo i zjadłem jeden z tych owoców. Posmakował mi więc zjadłem wszystkie, które byłem wstanie. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, że na dole zebrała się grupka smoków. Zębacze, Gronkle i Koszmar. Zemdlałem. Widziałem z boku jak spadałem z drzewa, patrzyłem tak jagby jako duch i zdążyłem tylko zauważyć, że kiedy upadłem smoki od razu rzuciły się do jedzenia. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania